Reunited Love
by CuteLilFanGirl
Summary: After returning home Catherine gets kidnapped will the team find her?
1. Chapter 1

Catherine Rollins had been in Afghanistan she had been trying to save a little boy called Najib, after several months of looking she finally managed to find him alive and well, once he was reunited with his family Catherine had returned to Hawaii. Catherine had been back in Hawaii for a few weeks but she hadn't informed anybody that she was back yet because she wanted to be alone, she had been out for an early morning run when she had gotten really bad feeling, she felt like someone was watching her she ran faster, the brunettes suspicions where confirmed when she heard a vehicle behind her, pulling her cell out of her pocket Catherine dials the number of an old friend she hasn't spoken to in months. A guy dressed in all black pulls up in front of the attractive brunette, Catherine tries to run but the guy catches her, there was a huge fight and struggle, her phone was laying on the ground, the person on the other end was calling her name getting very panicky wondering what was going on.


	2. Chapter 2

Alrighty so this is chapter two, it's a little short but I'm like so tired and in trying to work through writers block. This is my first ever fic please be nice. I want to thank the lovely people who reviewed thanks you guys are awesome kisses xxx

* * *

><p>Catherine tries to run but the guy catches her, there was a huge fight and struggle, her phone was laying on the ground, the person on the other end was calling her name getting very panicky wondering what was going on. Catherine had tried to fight off her attacker but he used a taser on her. Once the brunette was unconscious her attacker threw her into the trunk of a car and drove off.<p>

Steve had just returned home from a swim, he was about to take a shower when his phone started to ring, he seen the number of the caller and smiles "hey Cath what's up?" He asked smiling as he spoke, hearing no response the Navy Seal frowns for a second "Catherine... Are you there Cath?" He asked a little louder. His face got pale as he heard a struggle in the background he knew that Catherine was in trouble when the line went dead Steve tries to call Catherine but there was no answer sighing he dials another number "hey Danno need you to call the rest of the team and meet me at HQ we have a case" Steve hangs up and leaves, he gets into his truck and drives to HQ, he must have broken several traffic laws as he rushed to HQ.

Stepping into Five 0 Headquarters Steve had immediately started working on tracing Catherine's phone he had tried to call her several times, once he got the location he pulled up surveillance footage at the time of the call. Steve stood with his fists clenched as he watched the video, he couldn't believe that the woman he was crazy about was being abducted.

* * *

><p>Sorry I cut it off here I couldn't think of anything else I'll type up the next chapter when I can, I'll try to make the rest of the chapters longer than this but I confused myself by being stupid, anyways please review ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Three chapters in one day!

* * *

><p>Steve had watched over the surveillance footage several times already, he was trying to find anything to help find the only woman he ever carded about. After five minutes the rest of the team arrived at HQ "okay Steve what's up?" Danny asked. "Catherine has been kidnapped we need to find her" Steve says sounding extremely worried "Chin you and Lou go to the crime scene and look for evidence, Kono you and Danny look over all surveillance cams to see if you can spot the car and where they may have taken, I'll talk to HPD and see if they've got anything that will help" Steve says telling them what to do before he walked into his office.<p>

In an old abandoned warehouse Catherine was handcuffed to a wall, she was pulling at the cuffs looking around trying to find some way to escape. As she tried to work on an escape plan the man dressed in black walked into the room "hello Miss Rollins I'm glad to see that your awake, now the fun can begin" he said with an evil smirk

* * *

><p>Yeah yeah yeah I cut it short I'm working on the next chapter it will be up in a day or two but I want to see if anyone can guess who our mystery bad guy is<p> 


End file.
